BTTF: The Marty Mcfly Chronicles 1:Tunnel Vision
by pops-mcfly
Summary: Six year old Marty blackmails his siblings into taking him along to the Hill Valley tunnel. rated PG for one cuss word, a little violence, and racial slurs uttered by villan
1. Chapter 1: Blackmail

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story-except Alan, Brock, Pinball, Blondie, Batistia, and Babs.  
  
Introduction: A childhood adventure of Marty's set in the perfect timeline. When six-year-old Marty blackmails Dave and Linda into letting him tag along with them to the forbidden Hill Valley tunnel they aren't too happy. Things soon change.  
  
Chapter 1  
Hill Valley, California  
August 18th 1974  
  
Marty was ticked off. Yesterday Dave had promised him that he would take him to the Skate n' Die, Hill Valley own official skate park, but like the previous fifteen times when he had promised the same thing he had broken his promise to go do something with his buddies, this last time it had been to go see that new hit movie "Blazing Saddles". Dave wasn't the only one breaking promises and blowing him off though, Linda was just as bad. Last week she had promised to take him to "Earthquake" which was playing at the bargain theaters and then had blown him off to go ogle the boys at the beach with her best friend Babs, - particularly, Marty suspected the nudist one, especially after she had gotten caught hanging out there last year, It had been her birthday and his ma, had decided to go to the beach and spring a surprise birthday that fateful day, Dave and Linda were already there. Dave as usual was out surfing and didn't know where Linda was, That was soon remedied when their next door neighbor Mrs. Arky who was a friend of his ma's had told her that she had seen Linda on the nudist side of the beach. His mom turned about a hundred shades of red and left Marty with his dad while she went to go find Linda, Linda had ended up getting a good spanking for the stunt which was something rare- spankings were almost never given, Linda had been humiliated of course but he'd heard her talking to her best friend Babs on the phone two weeks ago and was sure he'd heard the words "Nude beach" but he knew that wasn't enough to prove that Linda was going back to the nudist beach. Marty also remembered how Dave had taught him how to skateboard at age four, he'd told Marty that "he was a natural" and when Marty had learned how to skate the pipelines-a particularly tough trick to master, he'd gone out and bought Marty a skateboard of his very own. It was green with a flaming skull on the bottom and the brand name "The Pitbull" with a logo of a snarling, drooling dog underneath it and on the top and a leather foot strap. And he remembered how when he was five years old, he had been at the park across the street, when a bully about Linda's age named Marcus Dixon Had been playing baseball across the park with some friends, after the game he'd come over to Marty who was on the swings and had started picking on him, and eventually sent him home in his underwear after beating him up pretty badly. His parents had gone out to dinner and Dave had gotten in trouble at school and had detention so Linda was the only one home but didn't watch him-his parents had felt Marty was old enough to go to the park on his own-besides this was Hill Valley, what kind of danger could exist here? So Linda had stayed home and watched "The Flintstones marathon " at least that was until Marty had stumbled through the door half-dressed and bawling, After some gentle coaxing from his sister he told her what the bully had done and Linda blew a gasket. She helped Marty get dressed and then she'd had him take her to the bully, and ended up beating the holy heck outta him before leaving him in a extremely painful hanging wedgie at the top of the park's old retired flagpole with his pants around his ankles. She had then comforted Marty and took him out to The Creamy Dream Ice cream parlor, afterwards she'd taken him to the Mall bought him two of those "Barbie doll" sized G.I. Joes for him, they never did tell their parents about that day-If they had it most certainly would have been the end of Marty's park adventures. The memories of Dave giving him skateboard lessons and Linda coming to his rescue had been his favorite memories he liked being around his brother and sister as much as possible. But lately life was lousy for him, they never wanted to spend time with him anymore, and his best friend Billy Stockhausen had moved away three months ago. And he had no one to play with and nothing to do. "Hey Mom, Have you seen my mood ring anywhere?" Linda yelled, disrupting Marty's thoughts "I've told you three times already Linda," his mom replied, "I haven't seen it-now be quiet-your dad is trying to work on his book." His mom said raising a finger to her lips and shushing Linda "Hey Linda c'mere for a minute!" Dave called from the doorway of his room "you gotta hear this!" Linda eyed Dave curiously then walked into his room, shutting the door behind her-a moment later there was a sound of the door locking-then silence. Marty rolled his eyes and didn't even to bother following her- he knew it would be futile, the last time Dave had called Linda into his room to share some big secret, Dave had told Marty to "butt out Turd face" the remark had personally stung Marty and had hurt his feelings, but he had refused let Dave and Linda know that they had gotten to him. Marty started to head for his room to mope around until it was time to go to this year's Annual Hill Valley Fair, When suddenly a realization hit him-Why hadn't he ever though of this before? He could make them take him with them to wherever they were going after all. Quietly he snuck up to Dave's door and peered through the keyhole and began to spy on his brother and sister "-So lemme get this straight," he could hear Linda say "Alan told you that there was something unbelievably groovy that you had to see, at the Hill Valley Tunnel diner but wouldn't tell you what it was" "Nope" came Dave's response "all he said is that it'd be worth the trip to the tunnel-you wanna go with me or not?".  
  
Marty's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it; they were planning to go to the Hill Valley tunnel? If his mom ever found out what they were planning she'd go ballistic-that was one of the few places they were restricted from going, -even the Lou's diner that sat safely in the side of the hillside was forbidden fruit! "Sure, why not" said Linda getting up from Dave's bed where she'd been sitting, "Just lemme, get my hat" 'Okay, let me think up a cover story to tell Mom and Dad" replied Dave slipping on his argyle sweater. Marty grinned wickedly and quickly ran to his room, grabbed his recorder and headed back to his brother's room just as Dave and Linda were coming out of it. "I wanna go with you guys," said Marty. Dave and Linda stopped and Dave turned around "Marty were going to the-uh welfare office, very boring, you wouldn't like it. Sorry." They began to walk away again and Marty rolled his eyes he may have been six years old but he could tell a snow job when he saw one "Baloney, your going to the Hill Valley tunnel" he snapped that stopped them cold "What? -Marty don't be ridiculous, were not going to the tunnel---I told you we are going to the welfare office-now bug off" Linda snapped "So lemme get this straight," he said mimicking Linda "Alan told you that there was something unbelievably groovy at the Hill Valley Tunnel diner but wouldn't tell you what it was?" Dave and Linda both turned pale "Okay Marty, you got us, look keep your mouth shut and I'll-uh-I'll take you to the Skate park tomorrow, okay? "And I'll buy you that new G.I. Joe you've been wanting" Linda added hastily. "No deal" Marty snapped.  
  
"Well then whaddya want Marty? -and make it fast" asked Dave growing angrily, his large afro haircut quivering as he spoke. Marty grinned, "I want to go with you guys" "forget it!" Dave and Linda said simutamiously "Fine, then I'll tell ma what you guys are planning and then no one goes." "We'll just deny it stupid-It's our word against yours, who do you think their gonna believe?" "I'll let em' hear the recording I made of you guys" Marty returned "face it guys-either we all go or no one goes." "Forget it Marty" Dave growled "Your not going" "Okay-fine then," Marty growled right back " MMMMOOMMM, DAVE AND LINDA ARE GONNA-" Dave slapped a hand over his mouth shutting him up. "Okay, fine you win-you can go!" "Go where?" Linda, Dave and Marty turned to face their mother "Oh- uh, me and Linda are taking Marty to-uh, Chuck E. Cheese" His mom smiled, "Well okay, just be sure to be at the Fair by noon"  
  
"Yes, ma" came a chorus of three young Mcfly voices. The trio watched as she walked around the corner then Linda hurried to her room and got her hat while Marty went an got his skateboard, then the three were off-headed for the Hill Valley tunnel diner, Dave on his dirt bike, Linda on her scooter, and Marty on his skateboard-his foot strapped tightly to the board. 


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving at the tunnel

Chapter 2 Marty sighed as the wind tousled his hair as he sped down the Hill Valley road that lead to the diner, and grinned at having finally gotten one over on his older siblings, Marty let out a surprised yell and grimaced as his board swerved to the left side of the road and nearly pitched him over the steep embankment but fortunately he was able to quickly swerve back towards the middle of the road. Up ahead his siblings were so deeply involved in discussion that fortunately for Marty they hadn't even noticed his quick brush with danger. Marty exhaled in relief and berated himself for being so careless. If he hadn't caught himself he would have fallen over the steep embankment on the left side of the road, rolled down the side of the hill and most likely have come to a stop in the middle of the frequently used small dirt road at the foot of steep rocky hillside. If the fall hadn't killed him his mother would have. Marty's mood lightened though as he saw Lou's Hill Valley Tunnel diner looming up ahead. At one time the place had apparently been located in the town square and had been a café but had moved up here in 1966 and had become a gas and Diner joint instead.  
  
Dave spun the rear of his bike around, spraying dirt and gravel as he came to a stop and mounted his mountain bike onto the nearby bike rack, Linda skidded to a stop a second later and placed her scooter alongside Dave's bike. Jumping off his skateboard Marty planted both feet onto the ground then reached out and snatched his board up off the ground and started for the doors of the diner.  
  
"Hey Alan!" Dave called as he waved over to his friend who sat in a nearby booth slurping a chocolate milkshake, Alan glanced over and nodded towards Dave and finished off his milkshake, "So" Dave said sitting down across from his friend "what's this big surprise?" "All right!" Linda shouted in excitement "the newest issue of Teenzine for girls, I've been looking for this issue forever!" snatching the last issue up she quickly purchased the magazine before joining Dave and Alan at the table.  
  
"It'll be here in a minute," Alan said grinning  
  
Suddenly as if on cue there was a loud roaring of an engine, Dave, Linda and Alan turned towards the source of the ruckus and Dave's jaw dropped open as 16 year-old Brock Tannen pulled up alongside the gas tanks outside in a shiny new dune buggy, his three cronies hanging on the back and rear sides of the contraption. A moment later the vehicle's motor stopped and Buck climbed out wearing a brand spanking new silver racing jumpsuit and helmet to match, Then Brock and his cohorts walked into the diner and headed for the foursome's table. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Surprise

Chapter 3 Just as Marty was about to enter the diner he heard the loud roaring of an engine and turned to see what was making all the noise "Holy Crap!" muttered Marty staring in shock as Brock Tannen and his buddies pulled into the diner in a shiny gold colored chromed Dune buggy, he couldn't believe it-Brock Tannen had a dune buggy? "What a cool ride!" Marty whispered in awe. Jumping out of the cockpit Brock Tannen flipped the visor up the visor of his helmet revealing his smirking freckled face on the rear sides and back of the dune buggy were Brock's cohort's Pinball, (so named because he carried a pinball that he had stolen from a machine around with him and was also a champion pinball player) wearing a Seahawks football jersey and jeans, Batista (his real name was Sal Batista but he would only answer to his last name-any who called him Sal were doomed to wedgies, pantsings, swirlies or worse-and it didn't matter if it was a boy or girl Sal did it to anyone) who wore a cowboy hat, X-ray glasses, and a silk shirt and green slacks, and last but not least Blondie( who was named because of the comic strip character which she'd had tattooed on her back) her hair dyed purple with green streaks through her short cropped hair and wearing a pair of bright yellow overalls. (It was rumored that overalls were the only thing she wore but no one was completely sure if it was true or not)  
  
Brocked smirked as he shoved Marty to one side "Outta the way Pampers!" he said with a snicker as he and his buddies walked into the diner and over to Dave and Alan's table. Marty frowned and started to say something back at Brock but then changed his mind and instead decided to check out the cool dune buggy. Walking over to it he let out an impressed whistle wishing he could have one of his very own, "Man this is sooo cool!" Marty whispered to himself "I wonder if mom will let me have -OOF!" suddenly Marty was hurtled to the ground landing hard. Rolling to one side he turned to see what had tripped him up and saw a long length of chain coiled up underneath the motor except for the end, which stuck out like a limp branch.  
  
"-So MaaacFlyyyy, whaddya think of my new ride-I'll beat it beats anything your doddering old man got you don't it?" Brock said scowling at Dave. Dave glanced over at Alan and rolled his eyes "This is why you got me up here? So this nimrod could brag about a new toy his dad got him and rub it in our faces?"  
  
"Oh get a life Dave, what's the big deal?" Alan asked in an annoyed tone of voice, "your old man makes enough bread to make you guys well off!"  
  
"Yeah, but you know I can't stand this jerk!" Dave snapped pointing at Brock and standing up "Let's go Linda," Dave fumed "This party really blows chunks!" Linda nodded in agreement and stuck her tongue out at Blondie as she passed her and she and Dave exited the diner. 


	4. Chapter 4: Brock beats Dave up

Chapter 4 "Marty get your skateboard. -We're outta here!" Dave snarled as he and Linda walked over to the bike rack and pulled the respective modes of transportation from the bike rack, Marty ran over and snatched up his skateboard then strapping his foot in he skateboarded back over to the dune buggy to ogle at it in envy. BAM! The door of the diner swung open and Brock stormed out the door his lackeys and Alan following him, "That's just like you bog-trotting narrow-backed, potato-headed, leprechauns!" Brock said smirking even more "You turn tail and run like the cowards you are!" Dave stopped whirled around and faced Brock, his face reddedened and he balled his fists tightly "Take that back you-" Dave stopped remembering Marty's presence "-Why don't you do everybody in the world a favor and commit suicide!" he spat trying to control himself from attacking Brock and his cohorts who were laughing with glee  
  
"Why don't you make me PADDY!" simpered Brock his smirk growing to its fullest capacity,  
  
Dave had had enough- he leapt towards Brock but was jerked backwards as Linda reached out, grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him back towards her "Dave," she said trying to keep her own calm about her "just let it go- forget them." For a couple minutes Dave said nothing as he glared furiously at Brock Tannen with pure hatred in his eyes then finally Dave nodded and he turned to get on his bike. "I told you!" Brock chuckled as he pointed at Dave " typical Irish dog, being led away by your master-all you need is a leash! " "And all you need," Dave shot back "Is a muzzle!"  
  
"Go back to Ireland you shunt!" Brock growled back-that was it, with a scream of rage Dave leapt from his bike and at Brock-but the bigger and older boy was ready and he thrust his knee up into Dave's gut just as he reached him, then slipping up behind him Brock grabbed Dave around the waist and gave him a belly to back suplex right onto the pavement Linda screamed and Dave tried to stand, pain shooting throughout his entire body but he fell back to earth and went limp and unconscious.  
  
Linda fell to her knees and began to shake Dave trying to wake him up- WHACK! Linda's head snapped to one side as Brock reached out and slapped her across the face then quickly he snatched her magazine from her back pocket, chortling as he waved his prize for the others to see. "Hey gimme back my magazine!" Linda shouted angrily "Come get it!" dared Brock as he suddenly turned, jumped into the seat of his dune buggy and starting up the engine he took off, without thinking Marty quickly snatched up the end of the chain that was connected to Brock's dune buggy and was nearly yanked off his skateboard as the chain suddenly went taunt, fortunately he was able to keep his balance and not fall as Brock began to unknowingly tow Marty behind him at thirty-three miles an hour! 


	5. Chapter 5: Marty's retreival

Chapter 5 As they sped down the road Marty tried something dangerous, he began to pull himself hand over hand closer to the dune buggy, finally he reached the rear of the vehicle and grabbed the rear steel bar for better support, then glancing up Marty let out a small whimper, looming up ahead about ten miles was the Hill Valley tunnel it's sides stripped of the lighting that had once adorned the sides and top of the tunnel in an effort to modernize it in 1962 but the project had been abandoned halfway through-as a result several dead electrical wires hung from the ceiling throughout the tunnel . Taking a deep breath Marty slowly edge to the driver's side of the dune buggy determined to retrieve his sister's magazine, unfortunately Brock happened to just look in his rearview mirror at that moment "Eat pavement you little jackass!" he snapped out loud as he suddenly jerked the wheel to one side-SCRAMMCCCCCHHHHH!!!!! Sparks flew as he slammed up against the side of the tunnel in an attempt to scrape Marty off his dune buggy.  
  
Marty gasped as he saw the side of the tunnel looming up ahead and he quickly let go of the side of the dune buggy and latched back onto the rear of the machine. He waited as Brock pulled back into the middle of the road and tried to figure out what his next move would be, deciding to try again he crouched down low this time and again he began to make his way towards Brock until he was at just the right spot then rising quickly he tried to grab the magazine but Brock saw him out of the corner of his eyes and nailed him in the jaw with his elbow! Marty let out a cry of pain and nearly lost his grip on the car but quickly righted himself he reached for the magazine again and this time he got it, however Brock took one hand off the wheel and grabbed onto the other side, there was a brief tug of war before the magazine landed with a small thunk on the short plastic windshield.  
  
"You little butthead, your screwed up my dune buggy's paintjob-I'm gonna kill you for that!" Brock screamed in anger as both of his hands grabbed onto the wheel and he slowly began to move towards the wall of the tunnel.  
  
Sweat poured down Marty's face and he began to panic as Brock edged closer and closer to the wall of the tunnel, "Eureka!" suddenly a light bulb went off in Marty's head as the solution came to him-it was dangerous, and the odds of it actually being successful were almost nil, but he had to try it.  
  
He kept his hold on the side of the vehicle and waited as Brock edged closer and closer and closer then just when he was in range Marty timed himself, took a deep breath, and slipping his free foot under his speeding skateboard he quickly flipped it into the air and off the ground and onto the wall and began to skate along the side of the tunnel, Brock looked over then did a double take his look of shock hidden behind the visor of his helmet.  
  
As he skated up the side of the wall, Marty quickly reached out and snatched the magazine-FWIPP! Having let go Marty's momentum was lost and he flipped butt over teakettle landing with a thud skateboard first as Brock shot ahead Marty gasped, he couldn't believe it had worked!  
  
Brock roared in anger, and jerked the wheel roughly to one side spinning himself completely around. Ripping off his helmet, Brock tossed it to the ground. Except for the lone blond ponytail that sprouted from the top of his head he was completely bald. Keeping one foot on the brake he began to pump the gas pedal then charged at Marty fully intent on running him down!  
  
Marty heard the revving of the engine and turned and saw Brock speeding towards him "Holy crap!" He muttered as he quickly stuffed the magazine into the pocket of his leather jacket and began to skateboard as quickly as possible back the way he came.  
  
Brock began to gain on Marty and an evil murderous laughed escaped from between his lips "Your Road kill!" he snarled as he advanced closer and closer to Marty Mcfly.  
  
Marty was gasping as he tried to catch his breath -he was so close to the end of the tunnel-but would he make it? He turned and let out a cry of shock, Brock was only two feet behind him! Turning quickly back around Marty screamed as he realized he wasn't going to make- suddenly he saw a electrical wire right in front of his face and grabbing onto it he pulled himself upwards-ZWOOMMM! Brock had missed him!  
  
Brock grinned as he was just about to run his victim down-suddenly he rose up into the air much to Brock's surprise, "Holy shi-" Brock gasped as he looked behind him in shock at Marty dangling from an electrical wire Brock's grip on the steering wheel relaxed and it jerked to the right, feeling the change in direction Brock spun back around and tried to grab the wheel but it was too late! The dune buggy sailed over the edge of the road and through the air---PLOP! And Landed upside down in a passing manure truck as it drove down the dirt road.  
  
"MARTY!" with a shout of panic Linda started towards Marty who was still clinging to the thick wire, "I'm okay!" he called back as he dropped to the ground-WHAP! Marty's head began to throb as Linda smacked him in the back of the head "YOU IDIOT! DON'T EVER DO ANYTHING SO DANGEROUS AGAIN!" she screamed "sorry" Marty mumbled, Linda wrapped an arm around him "Okay, just don't do that ever again-I don't want you killed, you're my brother and I love you" Marty looked down at the ground not knowing what to say and Linda smiled "Still" she said "It was pretty funny to see that jerk land in the manure truck!" both chuckled and began back towards the rest of the group.  
  
"Is Dave okay?" Linda sighed "Well it looks like his Afro cushioned the fall but we should take him to a hospital to make sure-you know that means we'll have to call Mom"  
  
"We're dead." Marty groaned. 


	6. Chapter 6: A Tannen In trouble

Chapter 6  
  
Manure went flying as an arm shot up and broke the surface soon to be followed by the rest of Brock Tannen's body, " Manure! I hate manure!" he screamed before vomiting a mouthful of the stuff he'd accidentally swallowed when he'd landed in the gook. Looking around Brock noticed that the truck was driving over the bridge of Hill Valley Lake. Getting shakily to his feet Brock turned and grabbing the side of his dune buggy he tried to turn it right side up but the thing came up easier than expected and Tannen lost his grip and fell butt first back into the muck, as his dune buggy flipped over and fell over the side of the truck and landed with a final loud splash into the lake ten feet below before it was swallowed by the waters. Letting out an exceptionally fowl cuss word Brock jumped to his feet and started for the cab but he slipped and pitching forward he fell onto the top of the truck cab with a loud-BANG! "AUUUGGHH! We're being attacked!" yelled out old man Jones as he totally panicked and lost control of the truck sending it smashing through the barricade and speeding down the steep rocky slope, causing both Jones and Brock to scream even louder.-- -WHAMMO! Before coming to a rest against a particularly large boulder Old Man Jones jumped out of his truck and dove for cover underneath it while Brock shakily jumped out of the truck "Whew!" he breathed relieved "that was a close one!"  
  
"You!?!" Brock turned and saw Old Man Jones climbing out from under his truck "You mean you're the cause of all thi-" he stopped as he recognized Brock "Waitaminute-your Tannen's kid aren't you?!?!?"  
  
"Uh ." Brock began  
  
" That's it! Y'know your daddy caused me quite a bit of grief back in the day, and now you seem to be following in his steps,--well that stops right here and now! What you need is a good old fashioned spanking and I aim to be the one to give it to ya!"  
  
And with that Old Man Jones began to chase Brock Tannen. 


	7. Chapter 7: just desserts all around

Chapter 7 "Your lucky you weren't hurt seriously David!" screamed Lorraine as she and her three kids piled into the car and pulled out of the Doctor Office parking lot. She hadn't been to happy when they'd called her and had explained that they'd gone up to Hill Valley Tunnel and that Dave had gotten in a fight (although they had intentionally left out Marty's little stunt) she hadn't said a word as she had picked them up and taken Dave to the doctor's office for examination-as it turned out Dave was fine all he had was a bump on the head, Lorriane was relieved but also extremely angry. "I cannot believe you three went up to that tunnel when I've clearly told you not to!" she said as she pulled onto the freeway and sped down the freeway "You three are in deep trouble when we get home!" she snapped "you can all count on getting a spanking on your bare butt over my knee when we get home!" she spat. "Uh- Ma?" Dave spoke up " It's my fault, I'll go ahead and go up to my room first,"  
  
"Oh no, Not this time David!" Lorraine seethed in anger "This time you will witness each other's spankings-maybe that will drive the damn lesson home!"  
  
All three kids paled at that  
  
"But I'm a girl!" Linda protested, "You can't-"  
  
"Shut up Linda!" Lorraine snapped "Your in enough trouble already, in fact all three of you shut up!"  
  
Linda slumped against the back of the seat and shut up.  
  
"Hey!" Dave whispered jabbing Linda in the side and pointing out his window, "look at that!" he said a grin beginning to slip across his face, Linda and Marty followed his finger and Linda stifled a laugh. Twenty feet away and laying across Old Man Jones lap as the elderly man continuously spanked his bare butt was none other than Brock Tannen crying like a newborn infant he squirmed attempting to free himself but that only made Jones spank harder causing Brock bared butt to quickly turn a light purplish shade. 


End file.
